Si seulement
by Vertococo
Summary: Vingt ans ont passés, Harry est maintenant père de trois enfants, mais quand la routine fait place à l'aventure, Harry commence à se poser des questions sur son couple. Hermione, elle, est mère de deux enfants qu'elle adore, et pourtant sa vie est loin d'être un conte de fées. Elle est épuisée de cette relation malsaine qu'elle entretient avec son mari. Harry/Hermione !


Harry Potter, le survivant, aurait dû être heureux, il avait eu tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Il avait une épouse aimante, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue étant jeune et un vrai foyer où il se sentait bien. Ses enfants étaient des rayons de soleils et il aurait tout fait pour leur faire plaisir. Sa femme avait toujours su être là quand il en avait besoin et elle avait aussi su s'en aller quand ça avait été nécessaire. Ils se connaissaient depuis Poudlard et il l'avait même sauvé de Tom Jedusor et son horrible journal. Il l'avait aimée profondément durant ses jeunes années, mais ses sentiments avaient aujourd'hui changés. Bien sûr, il ressentait encore de l'affection pour elle, mais l'aventure avait fait place à la quiétude quotidienne. Même au bureau des aurores étaient paisibles. Plus de mage noir à défaire, plus de mangemorts à envoyer en prison. C'était calme, trop calme, le calme avant la tempête. Cette fois, ce ne serait pas Voldemort qui provoquerait les orages, mais Harry lui-même, mais cela il ne le savait pas encore. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment là, c'est qu'il devrait faire un choix entre sa vie de famille et l'honnêteté que méritait sa femme. 

«Everyday seven takes of the same old scene. Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine. Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep. But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me»

Hermione Granger, miss Je-Sais-Tout, brillante et destinée à une carrière tout aussi brillante qu'elle ! Sa carrière, elle l'avait eu. Justice magique, un domaine dont elle se moquait vingt ans plus tôt, mais qu'elle adorait désormais. Plus question de jury corrompus et de chefs tout aussi idiots et influençables. Ils avaient bâti un monde nouveau, avec Kingsley à leur tête. Chaque jour, son travail stimulait son cerveau sans cesse en ébullition. Mère de deux enfants, Rose et Hugo et épouse de Ronald Weasley, le garçon qu'elle avait aimé depuis son plus jeune âge. Ensemble, ils avaient tout traversé : la jalousie, la souffrance, la guerre, le deuil et même le mariage ainsi que la famille, ce qui était selon Hermione une épreuve, probablement la plus grande de toutes. Les nuits d'insomnies quand les enfants étaient petits et les chicanes avec son mari sur la manière d'élever les enfants.

Au début, ce n'était que des taquineries, de petites querelles sans importances qui les amusaient tout les deux. Peu à peu, les querelles sont devenues de véritables guérillas. On n'entendait que les cris et les pleurs. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments d'accalmie, des semaines où ils ne se chicanaient pas. Cependant, ces moments de tranquillité étaient rares. Ils se détruisaient l'un l'autre à petit feux, leur relation était devenue un poison. Non que Ron était violent ou un mauvais père, ils pensaient seulement trop différemment.

«It started with the perfect kiss, then we could feel the poison set in. Perfect couldn't keep this love alive»

Harry était arrivé à un point de non retour. Il ne désirait aucunement blesser Ginny. Elle méritait vraiment le bonheur, mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de l'aimer. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir et lui mentir. Il avait l'impression de lui jouer dans le dos en lui cachant ses sentiments, mais il avait peur de la détruire. Cependant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se lança. Il lui dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il n'était plus capable de vivre cette routine perpétuelle, qu'elle n'avait pas à se culpabiliser et qu'ils s'occuperaient plus tard des enfants. Il déballa son sac, cependant, la voyant en larmes, semblant se désagréger sur place, il jugea qu'elle devait avoir un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Il prit un sac et fit une brève valise, il irait au Chaudron Baveur pour quelques jours. Les enfants étaient à Poudlard donc elle pourrait penser seule. Il l'informa de l'endroit où il allait, puis partit.

«I don't want to try now. All that's left is goodbye to find a way that I can tell you. I hate this part right here. I just can't take your tears. I hate this part right here. »

Assise sous le porche de la maison, Hermione réfléchissait. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, au contraire. Seulement, elle n'était plus heureuse dans cette relation malsaine. Parfois, l'amour ne suffisait pas, elle s'en rendait bien compte désormais. Elle savait que quitter Ron lui briserait autant le cœur que lui, mais cela semblait être la bonne décision. Elle se souvenait de tous les projets qu'ils avaient. Ils projetaient de faire le tour du monde à la fin des études de leurs enfants, peut-être même de déménager au bord de la mer. Tout cela n'aurait pas lieu, les mauvais souvenirs avaient effacés les bons dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour passer leur vie ensemble et que leurs projets tombaient à l'eau. C'était une dure décision que la jeune femme devait prendre.

«Remember all the things we wanted Now all our memories, they're haunted We were always meant to say goodbye Even with our fists held high It never would have worked out right, yeah. We were never meant for do or die»

Harry se fit réveiller par un hibou qui cognait au carreau de sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Il découvrit la chouette effraie de sa femme, qui tenant une lettre. Il la lut. Il ne fut pas surpris de lire qu'elle lui demandait de s'accrocher pour les enfants, qu'elle ferait tout pour le reconquérir à nouveau, que leur lit lui semblait si vide sans lui, qu'il lui manquait. Elle suppliait pratiquement qu'il revienne et vive dans ces mensonges et ces faux semblants perpétuels. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux d'elle à nouveau car son cœur avait fait place à une autre. Il n'avait plus ce désir irrémédiable de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Il désirait seulement être en paix avec lui-même et il ne le serait pas en réaménageant avec Ginny.

«I know you'll ask me to hold on and carry on like nothing is wrong. But there is no more time for lies cause I see sun set in your eyes. »

Hermione était confuse. Elle repensait aux attentes de Ron envers elle et cela la blessait. Il aurait désiré qu'elle soit beaucoup plus à la maison et mette sa carrière de côté pour s'occuper davantage des enfants. Il la connaissait bien mal s'il pensait qu'elle allait abandonner ce travail qui la passionnait tant. Elle n'était pas Molly et cela Ron ne semblait pas le comprendre. Elle adorait Rose et Hugo, mais elle ne ferai pas un croix sur elle-même en entier pour se consacrer seulement à eux. Récemment, Ron faisait d'énormes efforts pour tenter de la comprendre et lui plaire. Il faisait des pieds et des mains pour raviver la flamme entre eux. Cependant, il avait pris des chemins différents et ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Ils étaient deux opposés qui auparavant se complétaient, mais qui maintenant ne faisaient que s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie, elle voulait qu'il passe à autre chose et continue sa vie sans elle. Le laisser était une forme de libération pour elle, car elle s'échappait de leur relation malsaine.

« I want you to know that it doesn't matter, were we take this road someone's gotta go. And I want you to know that you couldn't loved me better, but I want you to move on so i'm already gone. »

Quelques mois plus tard :

Harry avait tiré un trait sur sa relation avec Ginny, les procédures de divorce étaient en cours et il avait convenu avec celle-ci d'avoir une garde partagée. Les enfants le prenaient difficilement et étaient extrêmement blessés par la séparation de leurs parents. Ils voyaient leur mère se relever difficilement et savaient qu'elle souffrait. C'était les vacances de Noël et ils ne les passeraient pas en famille. Ils iraient voir leurs cousins et cousines ainsi que leurs grands parents sans leur père. Harry était triste aussi car il perdait comme une seconde famille. Ron était fâché contre lui car il blessait sa sœur. Il insinuait aussi que le survivant avait influencé Hermione à le quitter, ce qui était totalement faux, comme celle-ci lui avait expliqué. Il la comprenait et respectait son choix, bien qu'il déteste voir son meilleur ami malheureux. Il se disait que Ron finirait par trouver une femme avec qui il serait davantage compatible.

Hermione avait laissé Ron trois mois plus tôt, ça avait été la décision la plus difficile de sa vie, mais aussi la plus libératrice. Ses enfants semblaient prendre bien la nouvelle. Ils avaient assisté aux multiples querelles de leurs parents et semblaient penser que leurs parents étaient mieux séparés. Rose, aussi perspicace que sa mère, avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps que sa mère n'était plus heureuse dans son mariage. Elle respectait le choix de sa mère, elle voulait simplement son bonheur. Un soir au début des vacances de Noël, elle trouvé son père seul et en larmes dans la cuisine, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait séché ses larmes. Il avait souri et avait murmuré « Tu es la copie conforme de ta mère» Rose ne lui répondit rien, elle le laissa simplement pleurer en silence, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne la maitrise de lui-même. Peu à peu, son père reprit du mieux, ils allèrent donc chez leurs grands parents, comme tous les ans.

En ce vingt-cinq décembre, la famille Weasley se réunissait comme à l'habitude, mais les cœurs n'étaient plus à la fête. Il manquait un père et une mère, un homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et une femme d'une intelligence sans bornes. Tout deux étaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la maison qui avait jadis appartenu à Sirius. Tout deux au coin du feu, ils se serraient dans leurs bras, le cœur gros et la larme à l'œil. Ils venaient de faire un énorme sacrifice, mais qu'ils savaient être le bon choix. Ensemble, ils affrontaient l'avenir, dans la même position d'incertitude que vingt ans plus tôt, dans cette tente qui leur avait servi de maison pendant leur quête. Cette fois, Harry ne retint pas ce désir, ce besoin vital d'embrasser Hermione. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit qu'il était à sa place. Il repensa à de quelle façon il l'avait toujours perçue. Elle, si brillante et toujours là pour l'épauler. Elle qui jadis avait été comme une sœur pour lui. Chaque fois qu'elle se chicanait avec Ron, depuis toujours, il avait toujours été exaspéré et étrangement mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours voulu la protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il comprit qu'au fond de son cœur il n'avait eu place que pour une seule femme toute sa vie, elle. Parfois, on aime tellement qu'on fait le sacrifice de partir, cette fois, il l'aimait assez pour la garder auprès de lui, coute que coute, quitte à blesser la famille Weasley au grand complet. Ce choix, il aurait dû le faire vingt ans auparavant, dans cette tente, seul avec la belle Griffondor. Cependant, il n'était jamais trop tard pour être heureux, et ce soir là au coin du feu, il avait choisi le bonheur.


End file.
